Need You Now
by g8rgirl
Summary: What happens when Alek and Chloe break up! Chalek! songfic to Need You Now by Lady Antebellum!


Just a cute songfic I thought of! Team Chalek!

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own TNLOCK or "Need You Now" by Lady Antebellum

**Need You Now**

**Alek POV**

It had been only 3 days since their disastourous break-up. Jasmine wouldn't speak to me "because i was being a jackass" and i couldn't go two seconds without thinking how she was right. Chloe had told me numerous times that she was over Brian, and that she loved me. But since the CB that I am, I got extremely jealous when she ran into him at the coffee shop and decided to catch up with him. It didn't register in my brain that Chloe was being her usual super-nice self by talking to him. I could only think about how she could leave me for him. I'm such an idiot.

_Picture perfect memories__  
><em>_Scattered all around the floor__  
><em>_Reaching for the phone 'cause__  
><em>_I can't fight it anymore_

I had been starring at the framed picture of us she gave me for our 3 month anniversary for about 4 hours now until I suddenly threw it at my wall. Why couldn't I just beg for forgiveness already? I needed her. __

_And I wonder if I__  
><em>_Ever cross your mind__  
><em>_For me it happens all the time_

I wondered if she was thinking about me, like I was about her. Then I realized that she probably was, and her thoughts were full of sorrow and hate. I really am a fool. I miss her so much. I glanced at the clock, wondering if it was too late to call.__

_It's a quarter after one__  
><em>_I'm all alone__  
><em>_And I need you now__  
><em>_Said I wouldn't call__  
><em>_But I've lost all control__  
><em>_And I need you now_

I told myself so many times that I wouldn't give in, that it was the right thing to do, breaking up with her. But I couldn't lie to myself anymore. I needed _my_ Chloe, she was the only thing that made my life okay. I needed to hear her voice before I lost my memory of it.__

_And I don't know how__  
><em>_I can do without__  
><em>_I just need you now_

"Chloe, please listen to me!" I blurted into the phone before she could hang up on me.

**Chloe POV**_  
><em>

_Another shot of whiskey__  
><em>_Can't stop looking at the door__  
><em>_Wishing you'd come sweeping__  
><em>_In the way you did before_

I had been crying all weekend, staring at my window, waiting for him to climb in and apologize. I missed his touch, his arms around me. But, as much as I missed him, he hadn't trusted me, and I couldn't take him back without an apology.__

_And I wonder if I__  
><em>_Ever cross your mind__  
><em>_For me it happens all the time_

What if he didn't want me back? What if he regretted nothing? I couldn't stop thinking about the "what if's". What if he had already moved on?__

_It's a quarter after one__  
><em>_I'm a little drunk__  
><em>_And I need you now__  
><em>_Said I wouldn't call__  
><em>_But I've lost all control__  
><em>_And I need you now_

This is ridiculous. Why am I doing this to myself, I'm such a wreck. I should just call him, and see what he felt. I cant keep thinking about the negatives. __

_And I don't know how__  
><em>_I can do without__  
><em>_I just need you now_

**Third Person POV**

"Chloe please listen to me!" Alek blurted into the phone once Chloe picked up. He couldn't bear it if she hung up on him.

"alright, Alek. What do you want?" She replied, trying to sound like she wasn't happy he called.

"I'm so sorry Chloe. I was being a complete jerk. I just couldn't stand to see you with another guy…"

"I wasn't with him, Alek! It was a friendly conversation!" Chloe interrupted him, starting to get very angry.

"Yes, Chloe, I understand that now. Just like I understand now that I cant live without you, and you being around any guy, sometimes even Paul, scares the shit out of me, cause I feel that you deserve better than me. But I understand that you are going to have interact with other guys and that I need to trust you." He finally finished all his thoughts, but was worried that chloe wouldn't forgive him.

He heard sniffling and instantly grew worried. "Chloe are you alright?" He yelled.

"Yes, Alek, im fine!" she said, but he could hear her tears. "Hold on, im coming."__

_Whoa, whoa__  
><em>_Guess I'd rather hurt_

___Than feel nothing at all_

'I really hope that I didn't make her cry' Alek thought as he sprinted to her roof and climbed into her room.

As soon as he saw her face, he knew that he was forgiven. Even though tears were streaming down her face, she was smiling and her eyes were glistening. He ran over to her and engulfed her in his arms, it had been way too long since he had held her. __

_It's a quarter after one__  
><em>_I'm all alone__  
><em>_And I need you now__  
><em>_And I said I wouldn't call__  
><em>_But I'm a little drunk__  
><em>_And I need you now___

_And I don't know how__  
><em>_I can do without__  
><em>_I just need you now__  
><em>_I just need you now___

_Oh baby, I need you now_

"Chloe?" he murmered into her hair.

"Yes, Alek?"

"I love you." He told her as he lifted her chin, and gazed into her dazzling eyes.

"I love you too, Alek." Chloe whispered as she reached up to close the distance between their lips.

**THE END **

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
